


I'm not as think as you drunk I am

by almightydork (earthsmightiestdorks)



Series: Haikyuu (mini) Kinkmas 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Azumane Asahi, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsmightiestdorks/pseuds/almightydork
Summary: During the first hours of the New Year, Asahi has a pleasantly fuzzy brain coming up with ideas his sober brain would probably die of embarrassment at the mere suggestion of.But when Daichi feels good filling his ass, and Asahi's just too drunk to care, a new kink is found that night.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Haikyuu (mini) Kinkmas 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584641
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179





	I'm not as think as you drunk I am

**Author's Note:**

> So! Haikyuu has completely taken over me, and I'm pretty sure I love Asahi more than some people in my life. 
> 
> Prompt of this is Kinkmas Day 5/Dec. 29: Daddy kink, featuring lovely AsaDai (or DaiAsa in this case, I guess) 
> 
> The title is from Panic! at the Disco's 'Don't threaten me with a good time' because that line just won't leave my brain, ever. I Love It.

It’s been a few hours since his last drink over at Suga’s New Year’s Eve party, with the old year slowly bleeding into the new one, but Asahi can still feel the alcohol clouding his thoughts - mostly his anxious ones - as he clings to Daichi’s shoulders, the other’s weight pushing him down against the mattress. 

He can feel his boyfriend muttering something against his neck, and if he had any thought processing capacity right now he’d be trying to figure out whether it’s “happy new year” or “happy birthday” - perhaps it’s both. 

(For them, it’s always both.) 

Then Daichi gives up talking altogether and moves to Asahi’s collarbone, nipping the skin along the way, and Asahi shivers and crosses his ankles behind Daichi’s lower back, encouraging his partner to fuck him harder. 

Asahi throws his head back against the pillows, his mouth hanging open as he breathes heavily, and he lets out a shaky gasp when one of Daichi’s hands comes up to comb through his hair. 

Daichi tugs at it gently, tentatively, and Asahi’s mouth snaps shut, muffling his moan. Daichi pulls it harder, encouraged, and Asahi sucks his bottom lip between his teeth.

Asahi’s drunken brain starts supplying him with ideas his sober brain would probably die of embarrassment at the mere suggestion of, but he’s feeling good, pleasantly fuzzy, and Daichi’s arms make him feel safe. 

(His sober brain knows that it is a false sense of security, because Daichi spends way too much time with Suga, and Asahi shouldn’t be going around giving them free ammunition to tease him like this.)

(Unfortunately for him, his drunken brain shoved his sober brain inside a locker when Suga pushed him against Daichi for a New Year’s Kiss the moment the clock struck twelve.) 

Asahi pulls Daichi closer, pressing with his legs where they hug Daichi’s waist, and Daichi growls. 

The sound sends a pleasant buzz down Asahi’s spine and it’s all the motivation his fogged up brain needs. 

“Dai- ah, Dai-” he starts, closing his eyes and burying his nose in Daichi’s hair, his hands clutching at the other man’s biceps. 

“Fuck me harder, daddy.”

For just a brief second - or maybe more, because Asahi’s time perception is all fucked up from alcohol and horniness and can’t provide him with an accurate guess - Daichi stills. 

It’s enough to make Sober, Anxious Asahi rear his ugly head in, but then just as suddenly Daichi is tightening his grip on Asahi’s hip and hair, and Asahi can feel the other moving away from him, just enough to get a good look at his face. 

“What- what did you say?” Daichi asks, partially out of breath. 

Asahi opens his mouth to apologise, but closes it when he takes in Daichi’s expression. His eyes are slightly widened, his pupils are blown, and his mouth is hanging open, lower lip trembling almost unnoticeably. 

“I said,” Asahi starts, running his hand along the side of Daichi’s face and down his neck, stopping just above his chest. “Fuck me harder, _daddy_.”

Maybe Asahi, too, is spending too much time with Suga. 

Then Daichi dips down to suck at Asahi’s bottom lip and picks up his pace, thrusting into his boyfriend harder than before, and Asahi finds that perhaps that is not a bad thing. 

“Ah- ah, please, ah-” he moans and gasps, and Daichi snaps his hips none too gently, growling against Asahi’s jaw where he’s moved to kiss and mark it. 

“Daddy, please,” Asahi finds the words easier and easier to just roll out, their ridiculousness a comfortable weight against his tongue instead of insufferable. 

Asahi can feel Daichi’s hand shaking on his hip, until he can't, and Daichi is moving away from Asahi’s neck, planting each hand on the bed by Asahi's arms and pushing himself up. The loss of heat makes Asahi shiver. 

“Daddy?” he asks, inhibitions practically vanished at this point. 

Daichi‘s hands cling to the sheets by Asahi’s biceps and Asahi can see his lover’s arms are shaking. Daichi drops his head towards his chest, hiding, and Asahi fights back the urge to reach up for his boyfriend's face, gently running his knuckles up one of his arms instead. 

Suddenly Daichi grabs Asahi's hand and stops it from crossing over his elbow. Asahi can see Daichi's chest heave before the other dives back down, his face suddenly taking up all of Asahi's field of view. His eyes look dazed and wild, and Asahi holds his breath as Daichi's arms snake around his back, gently lifting him off the bed.

"Yeah, baby," Daichi breathes the words over Asahi's mouth. "Daddy will give it to ya." 

Asahi barely has enough time to let out the air he was holding before Daichi tightens his arms around him and sits up, hauling Asahi up with practised ease. 

Asahi finds himself straddling Daichi's hips and thighs, and the other's face smashed against his chest, his nose pressing against his sternum. 

One of Daichi's hands sneak down to grab Asahi's ass and he gasps, surprised. 

Daichi smiles against Asahi's pecs. "Make more of those sweet sounds for your daddy," he tries, and Asahi whimpers when his boyfriend snaps his hips up, the change of angle and the lewd words sending his drunken brain all over the place.

“Ugh, please, Dai- daddy,” Asahi begs, words coming out soft, muttered out breathlessly, and his hands cling to Daichi’s shoulders for support. 

Daichi has one hand rubbing up and down the back of Asahi’s thigh, and the other has a tight grip on Asahi’s side, his boyfriend’s arm secured around his back and keeping him upright. 

Daichi’s thrusts remain fast and powerful as he coordinates his movements, lifting Asahi and letting gravity help him reach deeper and deeper when he thrusts up.

It’s… a lot, Asahi thinks, their pace playfully toying with his limits, threatening to step into ‘unbearable’ territory. It’s almost too much, and yet...

“Harder, daddy, please,” he hears himself begging, and Daichi obliges, bringing his other arm up around Asahi’s back, lifting him up higher and pulling him down against his dick harder.

Asahi’s brain registers somewhere in the back of his mind that his dick has been completely neglected, and he tries to sneak his hand between them to relieve himself, only for Daichi to pull his boyfriend closer against him, their chests smashed together and Asahi’s cock completely out of reach. 

“No, no, baby,” Asahi hears Daichi speak against his pecs, and he can faintly feel the other’s smirk against his skin. “Only when daddy says so.” 

Asahi’s hands clutch at Daichi’s shoulders in distress, but Daichi soon picks up the pace again, holds him tighter, fucks him harder, and Asahi finds himself getting closer and closer to the edge on that alone. 

“Uhn, yes, daddy, please fuck me, fuck me-” Asahi starts repeating like a mantra, and Daichi’s grip on Asahi’s skin tightens even more. Daichi starts biting his way up Asahi’s chest until he can reach his boyfriend’s collarbone and then his shoulder. He keeps his mouth close as he moves, letting his lips ghost lightly over his boyfriend's skin, and the contrast sends Asahi’s head spinning. 

Daichi bites a particularly sensitive spot on the side of Asahi’s neck at the same time he lets Asahi fall, pushing his dick deeper into his boyfriend, and that does it for the taller man. 

Asahi comes with a shout muffled against Daichi’s temple, his cum shooting up between their chests and spreading around their skin as Daichi continues to manhandle him, snapping his hips up a few more times as his boyfriend rides out his orgasm. 

When Asahi starts getting too sensitive, shivering and shaking in Daichi’s arms, the other gently lets Asahi down back on the bed and slowly pulls out of his hole, still hard. 

Asahi manages to produce some completely unintelligible noises from his mouth, too tired to do anything more than that, but Daichi simply shakes his head no, as if Asahi’s mumbling had been completely clear. 

“You were such a good birthday boy,” he starts, kissing his way down his boyfriend’s neck and torso. “Daddy will clean you up nicely,” he adds, gently licking Asahi’s skin where it got covered with cum. 

Asahi’s brain short circuits at the sight, he’s sure of it. Daichi licking him clean, thoroughly, letting out small moans of appreciation as he jerks himself off lazily, almost as if it’s an afterthought. It sends jolts of energy to all of Asahi's nerve endings, making his skin tingle, and if he hadn’t just come he’d be hard again. 

It doesn’t last long, or at least it doesn’t feel like it does, before Daichi is biting Asahi’s abs and groaning and coming all over Asahi’s thighs. 

Asahi reaches out for the bedside table, grabbing the cleaning cloth mostly out of muscle memory and some sort of autopilot mode his brain shifted itself into. He passes it to Daichi, who receives the offering with a gentle smile on his lips and then proceeds to clean them both to some minimally acceptable state. 

When he’s done, he tosses the towel away onto the floor and nuzzles into Asahi’s neck. 

Asahi drags his arm around Daichi’s back, pulling his boyfriend flush against his chest, letting the other’s head use his arm as a pillow.

“Happy birthday, Asahi,” Daichi whispers against Asahi’s skin, making the other giggle. 

“Happy New Year, Dai,” he replies just as softly, not wanting to disturb their newfound peace and quiet. 

And then, because his orgasm left him bonelessly tired but mildly sober, he adds in a hurried tone, “Please don’t tell Suga about this.”

Daichi tries to laugh, but it comes out as just a whiff of air that tickles Asahi’s shoulder. “I won’t tell if you won’t,” he bargains, words coming out slurred from sleepiness. 

Asahi stiffens, and it’s enough to wake Daichi up, just a bit, and he lifts his head up to look at his apparently startled lover. “Asahi?”

“What- what do you mean?” Asahi asks, a confused frown pulling his eyebrows together. 

Daichi sighs and musters enough energy to crawl up and kiss Asahi’s frown away. “You seriously don’t think I would also get teased mercilessly?” he asks, letting his lips brush Asahi’s cheek gently. “Knowing Suga I would probably suffer even more than you because they’d use it against me at the most inappropriate times possible.” 

When he puts it like that, it dawns on Asahi, and he starts laughing, and then coughing as he tries to hold it back. Daichi simply punches him in the arm before moving back down to his comfortable sleeping spot.

“Your secret is safe with me, _daddy_ ,” Asahi teases, earning a tired groan from his lover, and it’s entirely endearing. 

Asahi is definitely spending too much time with Suga, and that’s fine. Daichi’s reactions, especially his embarrassed blushes, make all the arm and gut punches worth it. 

At least for drunk Asahi, anyway. He might need to talk it out with his sober self in the morning.

‘ _But that can wait_ ’, he thinks his last thoughts before falling asleep with Daichi in his arms.


End file.
